


Siren

by starcmr (rosegreydreams)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Historical Fantasy, I don't know, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, i can't tag i'm too tired, i wrote this as a short story for english class and just ended up adapting it for fanfic, ish, it's some kinda medieval crap i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegreydreams/pseuds/starcmr
Summary: Osamu is in love with the mysterious traveler that visits his town once a year.





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> like my crap tags said, we were supposed to write short stories in english class? 1000 words max or something and i went a little over the limit. but i adapted it to my fav fox boys because why not?

He came once a year and stayed a week, the siren. Of course, nobody called him that to his face. He wasn’t one, truly, but his voice was like heaven itself.

The first time he came was when Osamu was seven. He was the same age as him, and was traveling with family, singing to earn his keep. He never met the family, but then, Osamu was always more interested in him. The siren was all straight black hair and pale skin and golden eyes, under a fox-fur cloak no matter the weather. He was the most beautiful creature Osamu had ever seen, and he only grew more so with time.

Atsumu, his brother, told him the siren was dangerous. He was busy courting the town girls and boys, always had his eyes set on the baker’s son. ‘Keiji has good friends, you know, and you are a dashing hero to them. Why not choose one of them instead?’ he’d ask Osamu, when he would wait at the trader shop to buy gifts for the siren. He spent the whole year collecting them up for him. The town called him crazy for it. They didn’t trust the siren. But they didn’t know him like Osamu did.

Keiji the baker’s boy and Osamu’s twin brother were always meant to be. And it’s not to say Osamu has not had his own experiences with the both the daughters and the sons of his town. The girls were beautiful and intelligent and the boys were handsome and strong, but none of them were quite as alluring as the siren.

This year, Osamu is eighteen, and he will be too. This year, Osamu will ask him to stay.

He arrives in the late afternoon on a spring day. Osamu is on his way to the blacksmith’s, where his father has asked him to pick up new shoes for the horse.

As he makes his way down the aisles of the market square, he tries to recall the stories he has heard from various travelers over the past year. The siren loves stories. He loves them as much as Osamu loves his song.

At the foot of a statue of our land’s king, the siren sits. His cloak drapes around his shoulders like the wings of an ethereal fairy, and his melody is just as haunting. Upon catching sight of me, he stops.

‘’Samu?’ he asks. The siren has asked Osamu’s name, has asked about his family and his life, but everything about the other man is a mystery to Osamu still.

‘It is,’ he smiles shyly at him. He has braided his hair with beads from the foreign and fantastical lands he has traveled through, and he holds himself like a king. Osamu motions to sit down next to him, but instead he rises and embraces the man, despite the eyes around the marketplace. It is the first time they have done so since they were children, and Osamu is surprised.

‘My good man,’ he laughs when they break apart. ‘How improper.’

The siren gives a lazy shrug. ‘Whoever said I gave a fiddlestick about propriety, my old friend?’ He raises his eyebrows.

Osamu has to stifle another laugh, as people are staring. In the year he waits for the siren to come back, he always forgets how much he misses him. But the siren is back again, and this time Osamu will try his best to convince his old friend to stay.

He loves weddings, he’s told Osamu. And Atsumu and Keiji are engaged, now. Their parents are ecstatic with the marriage proposal. Keiji is the town beauty, and if Osamu hadn’t met the siren, perhaps he would be mad with jealousy at such a thing.

_ Would the siren agree to marry me? _ Osamu wonders.  _ No, how absurd. _

‘Do you have a new story for me?’ He asks, and sits back down on the steps with hands folded neatly in his lap.

‘In good time, my friend,’ Osamu responds. ‘My brother Atsumu, you would have met him before, surely—?’ The siren nods. ‘He and his sweetheart are to be married this summer.’ he swallows nervously. ‘Do you think you would want to stay until then?’

Osamu doesn’t expect him to say yes. He’s tried before, to no avail. But the siren surprises him this time, when he looks up with those hazy yellow eyes into Osamu’s, and his face breaking into a wide grin when she says, ‘Yes!’

‘Really?’ Osamu is astounded. ‘Of course! Thank you. He will be glad to see you there.’

‘I can sing for him and his bride,’ the siren suggests, still beaming.

‘He would love that,’ Osamu replies enthusiastically. Despite Atsumu’s grievances against the siren, he admires his voice. Even though the whole town seems to dislike him, they cannot hate his song.

‘I hope so! It’s that baker’s son, Keji or Kenji or other?’ Osamu is surprised he remembers. ‘He’s so beautiful, and your brother is too. No diamond can outshine their luster when they are one.’

‘... Was that a lyric?’ Osamu accuses.

The siren laughs again. ‘You’ve caught me.’ He wraps the cloak tighter about his shoulders and makes a shooing motion at the other man. ‘Go away! I have to earn my stay here, and I cannot do that if you are here to distract me with that handsome face of yours! I will talk to you later tonight.’

‘Where?’

‘I am staying at the inn.’

‘Ojiro’s?’

‘That’s the one.’

Osamu does not make plans, because he knows the siren won’t go anywhere. So he makes his way back to the smithy then, probably still blushing like a fool.  _ The siren wants to stay. The siren wants to see me tonight.  _ A happy repetition of words bounces around in his mind. _ The siren thinks I am handsome. _

But as he reaches the secluded alley where the blacksmith keeps shop, it’s empty.  _ Odd. _ It’s not a church day, so the businesses should all be bustling with activity. Osamu looks around, puzzled, when a shadow passes over him. In seconds, a hooded figure has him pinned to the wall by the throat. Osamu is too surprised to fight back at first, but even when he tries, their grip is like a vise. He struggles to no avail.

‘God, I’m so sorry,’ he hears them say, in a quiet whisper. Something muffles their voice, and Osamu cannot identify the figure. ‘But I can’t control it, and I’m hungry as  _ hell, _ ’ they sigh.  _ Hungry? What on earth _ — _? _

He looks down, wheezing from the suffocating chokehold, and he notices the figure has a  _ tail. _ Osamu thinks it is just decoration before he sees it move. He feels suddenly sick to his stomach.

‘You were kind to me,’ they continue, sounding sad. ‘I loved you. But I can’t live that kind of life, and you were holding me back from my nature.’ They take in a shaking breath, and let it out just as slowly. ‘That’s why I never stayed. Yet I kept coming back, and it has to stop. I have to stop this.’

He places the voice too late as the figure whips back their hood. Osamu can’t believe—

Instead of the beautiful face he’s dreamed of for years, he sees something inhuman.

Fox ears in a nest of black beaded braids.

Glowing eyes on a familiar face.

Fangs protruding from cupid’s-bow lips.

The siren sinks his teeth into Osamu’s neck and in minutes, the world around him blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> what happened? i have no idea either


End file.
